Two of a kind
by Goofygal95
Summary: After terk tries to break up Tantor and his new girlfriend, the two decide to end their friendship and Kala may have an idea as to why Terk really tried to break them up.


'What's the matter with you? Are you trying to ruin the best thing that ever happened to me?' Tantor whispered to Terk. Earlier, Terk had made many attempts to break up Tantor and his new girlfriend, Dania, who disliked Terk and didn't want Tantor to be with her, but failed every time and when Tantor found out, he was not amused to say the least.

'What's the matter with me? How about you? Chucking our friendship for that snotty Dania?'

'How dare you speak that way about the elephant I love! You know, she's right about you! You are a loud, obnoxious pain in the keister!' Terk was slightly hurt by Tantor's word but couldn't let it show.

'Yeah? Well, I'm the loud, obnoxious pain in the keister that got you together with Dania in the first place!'

'Consider our friendship terminated!'

'Fine, it's done.'

'Well good.' Tantor snapped as he smacked Terk on the back with his tail.

'Good.' Terk snapped back.

'Good.' Tantor took off with Dania, Trunk in truck.

'Good.' Terk took off in opposite direction.

Later on, Terk headed toward empty field of termite hills, picking the dead termites out of her teeth.

'That good-for-nothing, strew nosed jerk! After everything I've done for him and this is how he-'

'Terk?' A gentle voice spoke behind her. This was Kala, Terk's beloved aunt.

'Oh hey, Auntie K. Um…. How long have you been standing there?'

'Not long. I heard you talking to yourself. Now what's wrong?' Kala sat next to Terk.

'Nothing! Everything's fine. Just…fine.' Terk gave her a false smile, trying to look happy but it would take a lot more then that to fool Kala.

'Terk, I've known you your whole life. I know when you're lying. Now honestly, what's wrong? You can tell me.' Terk sighed sadly.

'It's.…. Tantor.'

'Oh boy, what's happened this time?'

'Well, It's kind of a long story….' Terk told Kala the whole story about Tantor and Dania and how she was trying to break them up.

'I see. So Dania was making Tantor choose between her or you and he chose her.' Terk nodded her head sadly.

'I just never thought he'd stop being my friend.' Terk said quietly and hugged her knees up to her chest but quickly caught herself 'But you know who needs him? Not me! That's for sure-'

'Terk. I know you're very upset but why don't you talk to Tantor? I'm sure he wants to make things up just as much as you do.'

'No way! I'm not going to crawl back to him. If anything, he should be begging for _my_ forgiveness. I mean, we were best friends for years and were always there for each other and all of a sudden, he tosses me aside like an old banana peel for a girl he barely knows!' When those words said, something clicked for Kala.

'Terk, Is there another reason why you're so upset about Tantor and Dania.'

'What do you mean?'

'Well, like you said, you and Tantor were good friends for such a long time and is it possible, after spending all that time together, that you might think of Tantor as more then a friend?' Terk's eyes widened as large as dinner plates and jaw dropped.

'What?! Me- and…Tantor?!' Terk was truly in shock, speechless. Her cheeks turned bright red at the thought of her and Tantor together. 'You think that I- No way! Not in a million years. I don't even think about Tantor like that!'

'Okay, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you upset. It's just a silly thought.'

'Well, Um…I got to go. I-I need some time to myself.' Terk ran off. She did think Tantor for a while but then remember how they were not friends anymore, which got her upset again.

Meanwhile, Kala smiled as she watched Terk leave 'I know when she's lying…'

If anyone remembers the old TV show, The legend of Tarzan, this agreement between Terk and Tantor takes place in the episode, Tarzan and the rift. The rest of the story was just made up. I don't really know why but I kind of like this pairing. It seems possible, ignoring the fact that she's an ape and he's an elephant. Odd pairing= Yes but I'm odd too. If you don't like this pairing, please, PLEASE keep it to yourself. Negative comments will never be welcomed on any of my stories.


End file.
